Wouldn't Change a Thing
by CHEW-A-STRAW
Summary: Future Fic. Logan loves his family and therefore, wouldn't change a thing. KOGAN


**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, XAVIOR .AND ZOIEE(PRONOUNCE ZOE)**

**JEREMY: ENJOY! *Pulls curtain aside***

**ME: I thought I said no to the curtain?**

**JEREMY: You said no to the confetti cannon.**

**ME: Oh riiiight. But know wouldn't the cannon make things all pretty?**

**JEREMY: Yeah but it's a pain to clean up all that confetti**

**ME: OK. Good plan then *pats back***

**JEREMY: *smiles* Thanks. I try...oh your story! *Runs away since story is starting***

**ME: It's a sad day when I turn down a confetti cannon...*walks away***

**Logan's POV**

I am huddled up in a bunk bed. My back hits the wall, and the little thing in my arm stirs. This 'thing' is my 3 year old daughter Zoiee. I love the name Zoe, but Kendall loves odd speelings. Zoiee had a bad cough yesterday, so I keept her home from pre-school. But now, I can tell she's better and I was overprotective. Just like Kendall had said.

Her twin brother Xavior, is on the lower bunk sound asleep. I smile to myself thinking of how we got them. We wanted to adopt but the waiting lists at all 5 agencies were so long, that we pooled our savings, and went to a surrogate. But even my pay check as a doctor, and Kendall's as a teacher, just wasn't enough.

But then, something bittersweet happened. Kendall's 21 year old sister Katie, got pregnant. She thought her boyfriend would ask her to marry her and they'd have a great family. But instead in called her names, said the baby wasn't his, and left her alone. Kendall wanted to hunt him down and kill him. I had to remind him murder was a felony.

Katie didn't want the baby. She didn't want to have to raise it alone. But we all reminded her she wouldn't be alone. That she'll have her family, and friends. But seeing them would just remind her of her asshole boyfriend. Then Kendall got an idea. We can adopt her baby.

We all agreed, signed the papers and when Katie was 7 months, we found out something amazing. Twins. A boy and a girl. Katie freaked, but Kendall and I were thrilled. When Katie gave birth, about 4 weeks early, we were in a state of painc. For one thing, she's early and two...we are going to be parents.

Having twins early is normal, apparently I had forgotton, and our babies were healthy. Katie, not so much. She said she never wanted to see them. That she didn't want to be reminded of him...the ex.

. Two weeks later, she took off. She went back to LA and became a manager for celeberites. She is in a better state of mind now. She is comferable with the term "Aunt Katie" then Mom.

When the twins get older, we will have to tell them the truth. But at this point, they're too young to know. The funny thing is that the twins look like a mix between me and Kendall. They inherrited the reccesive blonde hair, and green eyes from Kendall, and they each have a crooked smile, and bunny nose. Kendall says those two things are like mine. I do not have a bunny nose, but Kendall laughs and says I do.

Katie's ex was name Billy something. He had olive skin, so they have this sunkissed look to them. Kinda stands out in Minnesota. But they are my angels. My beautiful angels. I hear a small couch and sit up. I look at Zoiee and hear nothing from her. The coughing is Xavior. I sigh and slip quietly out of the bunk bed. I am then waking Xavior awake, and bringing the pouting boy to the bathroom. I make him take medicine before going back to bed.

Zoiee makes little effort in letting me back in the bed with her, and Xavior has some many toys, it's useless. So I take out their old baby monitors, and stick one on the dresser. I turn it on and head to my bedroom. Kendall is passed out in the middle of the bed. On leg out of the sheets, and the other is hidden underneath. His head is on his pilliow, but his arms are around mine. I chuckle at this.

Then I place the monitor on the nightstand, turn it on, and crawl into bed with my husband. I move the pilliow from his arms, and he is awake immeditally. He smiles a bit and holds out his arms for me. I lay in them, my head on his pilliow, and my body curls to his. A blanket covers our bodies fully now. Even both his legs are under.

"I missed you Logie" I whispers

"I was only down the hall..."

"So? I still missed you. How is she?"

I sighed "She's fine but Xavior is coughing now"

Kendall groans but chuckles. "It only figures." Then he kisses my temple and closes his eyes. I don't fall asleep right away. I stay awake thnking of us, the kids, our life together. It's strange to think that Kendall is here with me like this. That our kids are also our niece and nephew, and how in a millione years I'd never thought it to be possible.

I also will not change it for anything in the World.

**OKAY THIS IS THE END. I CAN MAKE A SEQUAL OR CONTINUE THIS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY IF YOU WANT. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**JEREMY: IT'S THAT BUTTON RIGHT THERE...YES THAT ONE...REVIEW! NOW!**

**ME: THANKS JEREMY.**

**JEREMY: WELCOME...UM YOUR CAPS ARE ARE STILL ON**

**ME; YES I KNOW...**

**JEREMY: WHY?**

**ME; BECAUSE...**

**JEREMY: BECAUSE WHY?**

**ME: *IGNORES JEREMY AND SIPS COFFEE***

**JEREMY: *HOLDS UP COOKIE***

**ME; *TAKES, DUNK IN COFFEE***

**JEREMY: BECAUSE WHY?**

**ME; *STANDS, AND LEAVES***

**JEREMY: *FACEPALM* COME BACK AND ANWSER MY QUESTION! *GRABS KATANA AND RUNS AFTER ME***


End file.
